A Bird Out of Jail/References
Trivia *This is the first episode of The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation not to focus on the main characters. * It's revealed that Gravito, with help from Mary Amber, is the person responsible for putting Francis in jail. * This episode reveals that Francis' house was demolished during his incarceration, and a huge mansion was built in its place. ** The owner of the mansion would later be revealed as Toni Martin, Amanda Martin's father. * Francis was locked in the same jail cell where Timmy was locked in "The Big Problem!" when he was arrested after wishing to turn into an adult. * This episode reveals that Larry and Sheila don't speak to their son anymore after he went to prison. * This episode marks the first appearance of Chain Belt Dojo, Francis' kung fu dojo/operations center. * At the end of the episode, when Francis and his kids are defeated, they go to Wendell's dental clinic, which is where Timantha works. * Francis nicknames one of his students Mange, after his pet dog that passed away when Francis was incarcerated. * The Memory Eraser Taser 200 from "Power Pals Return" reappears in this episode where it is revealed that Crocker had somehow stolen the blueprints from Aero's lab. * This episode reveals that Francis got over his crush on Britney Britney and that she had a son with Chip Skylark. References *'The Karate Kid' - The Chain Belt Dojo has the same motto and creed "Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy" as the Cobra Kai in the 1984 movie The Karate Kid and Francis uses the same teachings as Cobra Kai. **The gi that the students of the Chain Belt Dojo wear is similar to the Cobra Kai. *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' - Francis building a dojo and teaching karate to troubled kids and using them for his operations is similar to the 1990 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie where Shredder recruits troubled children and orphaned kids in teaching them Ninjutsu to do his biddings. **Gravito suggesting for Francis to open a small martial arts school where he teaches karate to earn a living and try to make it successful in many years is similar to the very first issue of the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic by Mirage Studios, where Hamato Yoshi formed a small martial arts school in New York after killing one of the member of the Foot when Splinter is telling the origin of how the turtles came to be. **Two of the kids look similar to the pre-mutated human forms of Krang and Shredder's henchmen, Bebop and Rocksteady from the [[w:c:turtlepedia:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series)|1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon]]. **Mary knocking Francis out with a cricket bat is similar to Casey Jones throwing Raphael into a trash can with a cricket bat during their fight in the 1990 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie, with Francis paraphrasing Raph's line about cricket before Mary hits him. Gravitress then steals the Memory Eraser Taser 200 from him to erase his memory of the fight with her husband. Category:References Pages Category:References Category:Trivia Pages. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Pages Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation